Thermoplastic resins have been extruded to form fibers and webs for a number of years. The common thermoplastics for this application are polyolefins, particularly polypropylene, and polyesters. Each material has its characteristic advantages and disadvantages visa vis the properties desired in the final product to be made from such fibers.
Blends and alloys of two or more polymers are areas of some interest because of a desire to combine the desirable properties of such polymers. Dr. Leszek A Utracki, in his work "Polymer Alloys and Blends: Thermodynamics and Rheology" (ISBN 0-19-520796-3, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 1989) discusses the history of development in this area at some length.
There remains a need for a fabric produced from fibers of an alloy of polymers wherein the polymer melt temperature of the non-continuous phase is not at least 30.degree. C. below that of the continuous phase (and may even be higher) and in which desired characteristics are enhanced.